


I love you

by FandomShipper101



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, kinda of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipper101/pseuds/FandomShipper101
Summary: Nancy proves that she loves Jonathan





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Its kinda of a work in progress , but nevertheless I hope you enjoy :)

Jonathan finally got what he always wanted,Nancy Wheeler the girl that hes been in love with for as long as he could remember. At school Jonathan wasn't very confident even though he was with the girl that everyone wanted he was shy and nervous. He didn't really kiss her or touch her or held her hand at school.Not because he didn't want to , because believe me he wanted to,but he was too shy and nervous to do it.

Also he felt as if he wasn't worthy of her love, but Nancy was just as head over heels in love with him as he was with her, and she liked to prove it she would kiss him every chance she got and held his hand to ensurer him of her love for him, neither of them cared about the looks they got as they walked hand in hand down the halls.Every lunch period they would sneak off to his car to eat and talk.Jonathan knew that he loved her and cared for her a lot,but he wasn't sure if Nancy felt the same way about him,I mean he knew she liked him but he wasn't sure if she loved him.He was always very scared that Nancy would leave him for someone better.

Nancy wouldn't even dream about that she knew EXACTLY how she felt about him and she was going to prove it to him. Nancy's parents were going to be out of town this week and Mike would be spending the night at Dustin's house for the week,so she knew she would have the house for two whole days to herself and she planned on making the most of them with Jonathan.His mom would be busy all this week to so she wouldn't notice if he was gone.They have had sex before but nothing to experimental or rough.Nancy wanted to be a little more adventurous with Jonathan this week.She was giddy when he arrived to her house he knocked on the door and she answered the door and gave him a kiss on the lips.

She then lead him to her bedroom.He followed her with his eyes as her hand was guiding him by holding his wrists up the stairs.She opened the door to her bedroom and sat down on her bed , Jonathan's eyes looked around the room,until Nancy grabbed him by his wrist and sat him on the bed. She looked at him and licked her lips.She started to say "Jonathan I like you a lot, I I I love you she says and looks up at him to see the expression on his face.It was pure joy , Jonathan began to speak "I love you too Nancy" She smiled even though she already knew this,

she suddenly jumped onto lap an began to kiss him, she pulls away for a quick second , she whispered in his ear "I want you to fuck me ,I wanna feel you" and then she began to kiss him again and she tugged at his sweater for him to take it off as he took his sweater off Nancy took off her sweater too and that was then followed by her bra.

She laid down back on her bed and pulled Jonathan with her . They kissed her for a second until Jonathan began to move down to her breast and began to suck her nipple she moaned loudly with his other hand he began to squeeze her other boob. She begins so pull her skirt down with her hands she gets it off and that is followed by her underwear, he begins to kiss down between her breast until he reached her clit and he then begin to rub it with his thumb he then gilds his tongue down to where his thumb was and began to lick and suck on it. Nancy moan his name " Jonathan" as she placed one of her hands in his hair and rain her fingers through it with her free hand she clenched the fabric of her bed sheet.

He grabbed her waist with is thumbs and pulled her closer while is other fingers were toughing her ass cheeks.She kept on moaning , until she eventually came Jonathan slid up and started to kiss her on her lips again,until Nancy flipped him on his back and began to undo the buckle on his pants and slid them off of him and the she followed that by his underwear he kissed up his body too lips and the began to kiss again.

she shifts down to kissing down his body until she reaches his hard cock she began to suck it sliding it in and out of her mouth slowly and then faster he moans loudly her name " Nancy fuck that feels so amazing" she keeps on doing it faster , he announces" im about to cum " just encase she wanted to pull away before he busted, she didn't and within a matter of seconds he busted and she swallowed his load. When they finished they just laid there in each other arms , cuddling naked . They eventually pulled each other off of one and another and found their clothes and began to get dressed. They met in the middle of her room an kissed again. Nancy knew that this week was going to be really fun.


End file.
